Pervertido
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Desde que Gajeel decidió ser el compañero de Levy, Natsu piensa que él es un pervertido. Por que no hay manera de que él pudiera hacer una cosa honorable por ella... ¿Verdad?, Gajeel/Levy. Centrados en Natsu, Pantherlily y Gajeel. (Traducción inglés-español) (Autor: WOWZAcoolBEANS)


Primero que nada, aclaro que el fic no me pertenece, el original es de WOWZAcoolBEANS y esta en inglés.

Thank you so much! WOWZAcoolBEANS for giving me the permission to translate the story.

Bueno desde aquí empieza la traducción.

* * *

**Titulo:** Pervertido

**Sinopsis:** Desde que Gajeel decidió ser el compañero de Levy, Natsu piensa que él es un pervertido. Por que no hay manera de que él pudiera hacer una cosa honorable por ella... ¿verdad?

Clasificación: T

**Nota de autor:** Por favor díganme que no soy el único que empareja a Gajeel con Levy, Por que si soy yo, lloraré. De todas formas, ellos son mi nueva OTP (One True Pairing = Una verdadera pareja)

**Aclaración:** No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, sus personajes o cualquier afiliado a el.

…

―Pervertido.

Esa no era una palabra que él pudiera tomar amablemente. ―¿De que carajos estas hablando? ―pregunto y se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien diablos tenia las bolas de llamarlo así.

Claro, no era otro que más que el _otro _dragón. ―Tú eres un pervertido, Gajeel.

―¿Por qué diablos piensas eso? ―Gajeel pregunto, lanzo un bufido, regresando a su comida; un viejo tubo de metal, su gato lo miró para ver cómo iba a manejar la situación. ―No hay ninguna razón para que pienses que soy un perver-

Muy groseramente, lo interrumpió Salamander, el idiota. ―¿Entonces, por que te ofreciste a ser compañero de Levy, eh? ―Natsu cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. ―Por que de la única forma como lo veo es que tú eres un _pervertido_ y la única razón por la quieres ayudarla es que quieres hacer cosas _pervertidas_ con ella.

―¿Qué? ―Pantherlily rió mientras Gajeel se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento—. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacer ese tipo de cosas!, ¡Esa no es la razón por la que le dije que sería su compañero!— Un par de miembros del gremio estaban mirando a los dos, por encima del asiento usual de Gajeel en la esquina, pero todos ellos podían irse al infierno en lo que a Gajeel respecta. ―¡No hables acerca de la mierda de la cual no sabes nada, Salamander!, ¡Nunca se sabe cuando te va a morder en el trasero! ―. Los ojos de Natsu se estrecharon mientras la sonrisa de Gajeel creció.

Natsu fue apenas capaz de esquivar la pieza de metal que vino volando hacía él un momento después.

―¿Pero que demonios? ―Natsu iba a salir a fuera antes que Gajeel extendiera un brazo de metal hacia él, estampándolo en el techo del gremio. ―¡Gajeel! ―Natsu gritaba mientras se retorcía para poder escapar de Gajeel, aunque aparentemente estaba olvidando quien lo estaba sujetando era Gajeel al _techo_ y si Gajeel fuera a dejarlo ir tomaría una caída bastante desagradable al suelo.

Para Pantherlily, sin embargo, ya no estaba siendo divertido. ―Déjalo ir Gajeel. ―Su gato ordeno con cara sería, cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pequeño pecho. ―Ya has estado jugado suficiente, es tiempo de que lo dejes bajar.

―Cállate, maldito gato ―murmuro Gajeel retractando su brazo de metal. ―No te necesito para que me des ordenes―. Natsu se precipito al suelo, agitando los brazos y las piernas de una manera cómica que por lo general harían reír a Gajeel. En su lugar, volvió a su asiento, tomando un gran bocado del tubo, masticando furiosamente mientras miraba a Pantherlily.

Levantándose del piso con gracia, Natsu señalo con un dedo acusador a Gajeel. ―¡Haces algo pervertido a Levy, y te voy a patear el trasero, Gajeel! ¿Me oyes? ―grito, dando saltos como el pequeño idiota que era.

―Si, si, como sea, Salamander. ―Natsu se alejó, furioso sobre cómo estaba, una vez más, próximo al nivel de Gajeel, a pesar del hecho de que él fue elegido para competir para ser un mago de Clase S y Gajeel no lo fue, pero Gajeel no se molestó en centrarse en eso.

En su lugar, él estaba un poco demasiado ocupado teniendo una mirada hacia abajo con su gato.

―Es porque te gusta, ¿no? ―Pantherlily pregunto.

En respuesta, Gajeel comía el resto de su tubo, Pantherlily le dio una mala mirada y se alejo.

Sí, tal vez le gustaba. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que ser tan idiota al respecto?

…

**Fin**

* * *

Pues es mi primera vez traduciendo, así que espero me haya salido respetable. Aunque creo que hice un desastre con los tiempo LOL, es que si lo dejaba como tal se leería muy raro en español (creo yo)

Ya saben, yo no lo escribí, sus reviews serán bien traducidos para dárselos a su original autor.

bye-bye


End file.
